Mayuka the Troublesome
by anime-liss
Summary: Things change around the time Mayuka comes to the Masaki family. Is she responsible for all their nightmares? (please read and rate! I'll make a sequel if ratings are high!) WARNING: Rated R for sexual activity.


Mayuka the Troublesome  
  
"AHHHH!" Tenchi awoke with a start. Sweats dripping down his cheeks, in his palms and all over his body, his eyes were wide, his pupils shrunken. A nightmare haunted him as he slept. An absurd scene. The omen of a coming demon. He hoisted himself out of bed, his breath still heavy, and his heart thumping in his chest like a jackhammer. He slid open the door to his room and looked upon Ryoko and Aeka, arguing in the living room. "Geez, Princess Snot," Sneered Ryoko, "You didn't have to get all fussy about such a small thing." "That nightmare was horrible," Screamed Aeka, "I just thought that I could tell someone!" She brought up her foot and smashed it down on Ryoko's toes. "Watch it," Yelled Ryoko, "You're so clumsy! Plus, I had a nightmare, too!" "What?" Questioned Aeka, and regained her normal skin tone, "Are you trying to say that..." She put her mouth to Ryoko's ear and whispered. "GAH!" Ryoko said, and staggered back, "We had the same dream? I can't believe that...." Tenchi's feet turned to pudding. he just managed to catch himself on the wall before falling to the ground. Could this really happen? Could they all have had the same dream? Aeka looked down. "A bad omen, Ryoko. A bad omen." Tenchi could take no more. Both women looked up and noticed him. Just as they stepped toward him, he blacked out and fell on the floor, completely unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
His eyes opened a crack a few hours later, with only the sight of blurry blue and some sunlight coming in through the window. He was in a bed, covered in blankets. The only thing was, he was pushed to the very edge. It took him a few minutes to comprehend that he was not in his own bedroom, because he was so dizzy. And for some strange reason, he was put to bed with no clothes on. 'Washu probably experimented on me to see if I was sick,' He thought, and figured that what was done was done. Except, there was one more thing that was strange. Something on the tip of his tongue that he just couldn't figure out... until a voice startled him from behind... something, or someone was in bed with him. "Hello, Tenchi." He froze, and lost all the coloration in his face. Should he turn around? Well, better to find out than to never know... "RYOKO!" He exclaimed, and opened his eyes wide. The split second his clear vision came back, he saw that Ryoko didn't put on pajamas before going to bed either. He tried to squirm out of bed, but before he could sit up, Ryoko pulled him under the covers. "LET ME OUT!" All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Ryoko loosened her grip, and Tenchi scrambled out of bed to get dressed so he could greet the visitor. When he was finally dressed, he ran downstairs, opened the door, and stepped back in shock. There was a figure in a polka-dotted dress, with a sun hat, and purple hair in two ponytails. She raised her face to reveal a sweetly smiling Mayuka. "Why, hello, daddy!" Giggled Mayuka, and leapt out to give him a hug. Ryoko ran down the stairs in a short kimono. She was too lazy to get fully dressed. When seeing that Mayuka had interrupted Ryoko from the best day of her life, she narrowed her eyes and biting her lip, being pissed-off. Everyone else came, also startled by Mayuka hugging Tenchi at the door, and Ryoko, with mangled, messy hair, and wearing clothing as if she had just come out of the shower. "My buddy's back!" Gleamed Sasami, eyes full of tears from seeing the second appearance of Mayuka. "MAYUKAAAAAAAA!" Mayuka looked at blissful Sasami, and pushed Tenchi aside. She ran over to Sasami and picked her up, squeezing her tight. "I missed you so much, Sasami!" Squealed Mayuka in glee, "We're going to have so much fun together! As the day passed on, Mayuka seemed to be a nice addition to the Masaki family. That is, until one night... Tenchi was in his bed, nuzzled in, ready for a long sleep. Shortly after he closed his eyes, the door opened softly. He turned around to see a shadowed figure with red eyes, and a very sexy gown on. After puzzling for a few seconds, he finally realized who it was. "Why, hello, daddy..."  
  
((What did you think? I'll write a sequel if ratings get high- expect the name, "Mayuka the Troublesome- Part 2")) 


End file.
